Break up
by Spoby-PLLstorys
Summary: So the first chapter is up it involves pretty little liars and teen wolf ther will be more chapters but the first five are mainly about pretty liars then the next 5 will be about teen wolf then the next 5 glee then reavenswood thats all the show crossovers so wait for more chapters and this is a break up and somenew story so every pll couple will break up who will hanna be with?


Chapter 1- Bad Dreams (Spoby Break Up)

Spencer Hastings opens her eyes to total darkness she reaches to the edge of her bed searching for warmth for something for someone like toby. Toby Cavannagh her boyfriend who had not been by her side that night, why? Because toby was always who knows. Spencer takes a deep breath and turns her head the dark window in her room which seemed to be the brightest place in her whole room. Poor Spencer's been waking up in the middle of the night feeling so empty and incomplete for the past a month. She was worried about toby, Toby had once again gone missing. Spencer text and called but there was never an answer which made her question her and tobys _**relationship**__**. **_She sits up and throws her legs over the edge of the bed and takes a deep breathe again. She was just so exhausted from not resting and from worrying about toby. "Why toby Why." She says as she slaps her hand on to her forehead and begins to cry softly. Suddenly the light to her big room flash on & spencer quickly jumps to her feet and wipes her tears. She looks up and looked into his eyes she couldn't help but smile she hadn't seen him for the past a month and she missed him. She couldn't believe he was here how did he get in? she thought but she didn't even care it just mattered that he was here. "Stiles" Spencer's says as she runs into good friends arms. She had meant stiles at a camp where she had volunteered to help with the not smart kids and be a camp leader this was in junior year. She had called the camp The Camp for the Young and Stupid and had joked about it with her co-camp workers. That was all before she meant stiles spencer had been messing around with someone because she and toby broke up the month before she had volunteered so she was be risky but with wrong guy. She would have make-out sessions with the guy and he was fine with that. But around the 3rd week of that he got tired of just make out sessions and wanted some action he started at a pool while spencer was lifeguarding he got her to make-out with him near a fence and a bush then her tried to pull down spencer's bikini bottom spencer yelled and pushed him off "get off what are you doing I'm not ready I told you that I don't what you touching me out here like that" Spencer said madly "I waited and waited but I'm not waiting anymore I need some action and I want it now" he said as he push her into the fence and started to kiss her neck spencer tried to yell but he had one of hands around her neck trapping her words and yell in spencer started to get lighted headed she couldn't breathe and was using a lot of energy. Spencer became weak and just start to bang on the fence and right when the boy started to pull down spencer's bikini a boy (stiles) throws big rock at the guy's head stiles ran to spencer's side and picked her up he brought her to the nurse which didn't help they had to call 911 they help spencer and she was fine .her parents and friends never showed up because they didn't know but some did show up at the hospital. Toby he had begged spencer to forgive him she did and they got back together as toby walked out the hospital room he stiles came in "Hi" he said as he handed spencer a bunch of flowers, balloons ,and chocolates and a big bear right after that day spencer and stiles were great friends. (Spencer and stiles are both 18 now)

Stiles pushs spencer away and say "Are you okay?"

Spencer-"Yeah never been better" Spencer says as she wraps her arm around his neck wipes her head to get the hair of her face and pulls him closer ( spencer's hair is in a ponytail with to pieces are out on the side of her face nicely curled)

Spencer- "Just don't let go of me not yet"

Stiles- "I won't I missed you way too much to let you go and leave my life again you mean to much to me and to lose touch with you for a month make me feel died and empty and just lost"

Spencer- "don't ever not come visit that long again you complete me"

Stiles- "I won't no again"

Spencer- Promise

Stiles- Promise

After a long long hug spencer brings stiles down stairs into the kitchen for some hot coco

Spencer- how's your winter going so far any girls

Stiles- "good" he said but thought You Da One by Rihanna & I Need A Girl by Trey Songz & Hate Sleeping Alone by Drake "Um... But let's get to the real talk what's going on with you" he said quickly and firmly.

Spencer- "toby as usual but never mind that I missed you and I don't want to cry anymore I want to smile and laugh and be with someone who won't make me mad, sad, worried" she says as she smiles at stiles

Stiles- "I'm just going to guess that me but you forgot to say handsome"

Spencer- "spencer smiles yeah now can I get another hug" spencer says as she opens her arms a little

Stiles- "Of Course"

Stiles stands up and pulls spencer out of her seat and pulls her close to his heart where she'll always be. After that stiles carries spencer on his back up stairs and bumps into the wall every step just to make her laugh and squeak when they get up stairs spencer stiles not to leave and to stay upstairs with her so he did. They jumped in bed and stiles wrap's his arm around spencer while spencer snuggles in his arms and falls asleep in his warm arms feeling complete and not alone or lost but happy. Spencer wakes up to yelling and the sound of glass getting thrown. Spencer runs down stairs to see stiles and toby yelling at each other spencer runs in-between them and try's to stop them but she was to wick .so then she run's to her phone that just happened to be one of the things that got thrown she picked it up and called Scott stiles best friend. When Scott got there stiles and toby were both bleeding alittle Scott pulls his friend away from the fight and starts to claim him down while spencer runs and starts to cry in toby's arms. Toby puts his hand on her chin and asks why she was crying

Spencer- "I missed you so so much you told me no you promised me you would never leave that you stay you said you said you stayed for me"

Toby- "What are you talking about I never left I wouldn't do that"

Spencer-"Why did you ignore me not answering my calls or text you were avoiding me"

Toby- "I was at work and if I answered my phone they would take money off my check and I need all the money I could get I want to live in a house not a motel and I planning something that needs money I sorry spencer I take more breaks but I'm not lying I really was working"

Spencer looks up and says "you were"

Toby- "I'm not lying I won't lie I love you so much I would never leave you"

Spencer-"I'm sorry I'm really sorry but you know after what happened…..Interrupted by toby"

Toby- "It happened and it's over I'm never leaving it's over okay"

Toby- "Now the big question is why he was in your room and why were you in his arms?"

Spencer- "Oh stiles his my good friend okay nothing more and you weren't here and was and I couldn't good to sleep okay I would never cheat"

Toby- "okay I believe"

Spencer-"stiles thanks for staying over"

Stiles-"no problem I'd do it any time but I got to go see you later"

Spencer-"oh um... Okay bye"

Stiles-"Love You"

Spencer- "I love you to …ily"

Toby- What the F* k?

Spencer- "Um… Bye"

Stiles- "Bye"

Stiles and Scott rush out the house to Scott's ex-girlfriends Alison Argent

Toby- "so…"

Spencer-"I got to go so um… let yourself out"

Toby- "Wait that's it"

Spencer-"What's it"

Toby-"you were just crying over me and now you want me to go"

Spencer-"I didn't think you were going to come visit me you were missing"

Toby- "Oh I get it fine be like that"

Spencer- "like what?"

Toby- "sorry I'm not good enough you know like stilles"

Spencer- "you mean Stiles"

Toby- "Yeah Him"

Spencer- "Wow! Really, really toby really"

Toby- "Yes spencer yes how about I go sleep with someone you don't know like my good friend Quinn you wanna know about her she's in a glee club she's fun . but I don't tell her I love her because I'm with you or wait do you want me to sleep with someone you knowlike one of your friends?"

Spencer- "toby I didn't sleep with him for goodness sack!"

Toby-"Please spencer you're in love with him"

Spencer- "wow I was wrong"

Toby-"about what"

Spencer-"about us making it through everything we've been through about me being very happy when you came back about me loving you as much as I did before"

Total silence broke out for about 5mins till toby said

Toby-"…. Wow is that how you really feel"

Spencer-"I…I do"

Toby-"okay then I guess you get what you want were done but before I go I just want you let you know I love you and I always will and I'd die for you and I'd die without you and I'll fight for you and.." Interrupted by spencer

Spencer-"just don't toby just go I don't want to hear you and I don't want you here"

Toby-"I can't and I won't leave without one last kiss"

Toby pulls spencer close and kissed her but it got strong even for spencer it was like she got kissed by an angel she couldn't help but kiss back but then it got stronger they started to pull off clothes on the floor spencer grabs the back of tobys hair as toby's kissing her cheats she grabs his hair hard and yelps no then bit he lip and yelps again toby pushes up into a push up pose and says "I guess I still love you and always will" then jumps to his feet grabs his shirt and runs out the house spencer sits up and turns fast and looks at him run out just as he closes the door she yells come back but nothing comes out it was like she was told to stop and to just say goodbye she starts to cry then stands up runs up stairs and jumps in her bed to cry. She then cry's herself to sleep spencer wakes up and see's toby above of her toby puts his hands around her neck and starts to chock her he picks her up with one hand and throws her across the room toby takes a blade out of his jacket and then starts to walk to spencer he griped the blade harder every step closer then he stabs her in the foot then takes the blade out slashes her in the face then punches her in the nose and says "I loved you" spencer try's to scream but nothing comes out then he rises the blade and slowly start to put it to spencer's head. Then he stops and slowly starts to back up and then stop and breathes hard and deep he then puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a case and throws it at spencer's face she slowly takes her hands off her foot and grabs the case she opens it and sees a ring he was going to propose that mean all the money he said he was saving he was saving for spencer then toby says "if I can't have you no one can he takes a gun out his jacket and points it at spencer then toby falls to the ground then he rubs head to see stiles in toby gets up and just shoots stiles in the head spencer screams "No!" toby turns grabs her face and say goodbye toby shoots spencer in the head 3 times. Spencer jumps up she screams and cries at the same time then spencer's mom comes in the room

Spencer what's wrong what happened to kitchen why are you in your bra and underwear and why is there blood in are kitchen

Spencer-"toby toby" spencer cries

Mrs. Hasting- "should I call the police?"

Spencer- "no it was a dream toby killed me we broke up he shoot stiles and hates me"

Mrs. Hasting- "That was a pretty really dream but you and toby will be fine and stiles called to see if you were okay his not dead"

Spencer- "no toby really did break up with me and it was because I'm too close to stiles

Mrs. Hasting- "I see want happened is you had a nightmare of the worst things that could every happen to you and that's losing stiles, Toby hating you, and dying

Spencer- " that means toby was right I was wrong I do love stiles I love toby but I'm in love with stiles and losing tobys friendship will kill me I have to fix this I can't believe toby was right I love stiles and he loves me and I need him in my life.

Mrs. Hasting- "So what happened down stair again?"

Spencer- "Oh Um… nothing I love Stiles"


End file.
